


Polaroid

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jason is pissed at Bruce, Roy thinks of a funny way to avenge his loved boyfriend
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 87





	Polaroid

Roy braced himself for the slam he knew he was going to hear, he got that from the sound of Jason’s steps in the hallway.   
In fact, the moment he walked in, the door hit the doorframe so hard it trembled.   
“I hate him”  
HIM. This always present HIM, always the same man over and over again. Bruce fucking Wayne. Right when Jason was starting to wake up happy, ok, happy was a big word, but he wasn’t hating his life anymore and a lot of the responsibility of this was Roy’s and his wake up calls. Morning blow job seem to put a smile on Jason’s face, after all.   
“What did he do this time?”  
Jason mumbled something under his breath. Roy turned around and raised one eyebrow  
“Come again?”  
Jason walked closer to him and sighed “It’s just a stupid thing…He lets Damian drive the batmobile but not me”  
Roy saw how hard Jason was trying not to pout and he broke down laughing, ending up on the couch while Jason, fighting back laughter himself, was tickling him, before finally giving in and laughing   
“I’ll give you a reason to laugh!”  
Jason loved to see Roy like this. The others saw Roy’s lips smile and they thought he was fine, but Jason was always able to see past that. Yes, Roy’s mouth was almost always smiling, but his eyes…Jason could see it all, he could see the struggle, the fights with Oliver every time they met, the heroin and the alcohol that tried to go back in his life, the feeling of never being enough for no one. In those beautiful green emeralds, there was a terrible, dark and tumultuous world that only Jason could see, and when he saw his eyes sparkle with joy, the rest of the world disappeared. He thought about telling Roy about this a million times but he never had the nerve to and he was pretty damn sure it will be like this for the rest of his life.   
Roy then sat up and wiped away the laughter tears from his eyes  
“What if I had a plan?”  
And this was another wonderful thing about Roy: his mind was never at ease. He could have been having a tickle war with his boyfriend on his couch and making fun of him, but his mind had been working on a plan to avenge him.  
As Roy talked to him, Jason’s grin only grew bigger and bigger until he nodded slowly and let Roy put on some old Star Trek episodes, he definitely deserved those, even if Jason knew all too well that the baddies in Gotham were about to see a dorky nerd saluting them with “Live Long and Prosper” before making them explode with his arrows. Kind of ironic. 

Some days later, they entered the Mansion while the whole family, Alfred too, was out of town.  
They walked towards the batcave and moved the clock hands, climbing down the stairs to the cave. Jason was vibrating in expectation, and he could see Roy was just as eager, if not more. Jason liked adrenaline, but Roy seemed to survive on it, if he had slow days too long, he’d start to get fidgety and the bugs started to crawl in his elbows, as he would always call his heroin cravings.   
Jason looked at him and smirked thinking of what was about to happen, and he couldn’t stop himself from taking Roy’s hand in his and smile at him while he was smiling, but his smile was one of a kind, especially for Jason. All teeth and sexiness, with those damn bedroom eyes that could convince Jason to jump off the fucking Clock Tower if he asked him in his low voice, palming at his chest, getting closer and closer and caging him only with his body. There weren’t many people bigger than Jason, but he was fairly glad that Roy was one of them because he knew how to throw his inhibitions away.   
Roy entered the batmobile after Jason opened it with his handprint and he threw his shirt and Pants out of it before Jason could get in, and the younger laughed   
“Roy, are we eager?”  
But when he got in, the reality of the thing his him like a truck. They were going to have sex in the batmobile, to avenge Bruce for not letting him drive that, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he saw Roy confident, glorious naked, with his flame hair touching his shoulders and all that ink complimenting his impressive muscles. Roy looked at Jason while the black haired boy was stripping and smirked, seeing all the love bites he left on him the night before…He never meant to mark Jason like that, but the only idea that someone not only could want him, but that they could want him as badly as Jason did, without getting enough, always thirsty and hungry for more, always left him with zero self-control.   
Jason felt his man’s eyes on him and smiled, closing the door and getting closer to Roy, who had lifted an arm to let Jason rest his head on his chest, and he sighed and kissed his head, before having him move his head up and starting to kiss him properly.   
Every time their lips touched, there were sparkles in their bodies, and when Roy started to feel him and palm him, even though it was the 100th time to say the least, Jason smirked and sighed in awe.   
And the thought of being doing something that would piss Bruce off just made it all better.   
Roy was kissing and nipping at his neck, while prepping him. Jason could feel the smirk against his skin and he echoed that, while tangling his fingers in red, messy, soft hair.   
“Jason, I can’t wait, baby…”  
Jason knew Roy couldn’t give a damn about the whole Bruce thing, but the idea of being caught, of risking trouble and punishments had always turned Roy on so much. And him? If anyone else on the planet even just thought about calling him “baby” he would have killed them, but Roy didn’t make it sound mocking or weird, it was just sweet and caring, and it attracted him like a magnet.   
Jason shivered feeling Roy’s breath against his skin and opened his legs more, inviting him between those wonderful thighs, but Roy didn’t rush things up, he kept on prepping Jason calmly and caringly, making sure he was going to be all nice and open and, when he felt no resistance against his fingers, he sat better  
“Come here, Jaybaby, take everything you want”  
Jason couldn’t help but moan internally at how commanding Roy’s voice was, but the redhead already knew that about his boyfriend, and he managed to always throw here and there some basic orders and he enjoyed the sight of a blissed out Jason Todd while he followed them with such an ease, signaling Roy how much he trusted him, and, in the name of this trust, Roy hugged Jason close while he was straggling his legs and starting to sink down on him.   
Jason burst out laughing while descending   
“He’s gonna kill me”  
“baby please don’t think about other men while you’re here with me” Roy pouted and emphasized his sentence by thrusting his hips up a little and breaching Jason just enough to make him feel what was waiting for him. And Jason’s breath got caught in his throat while he finished to go down and he settled on Roy’s thighs with his cock inside of him. Roy sighed dreamily and held Jason even tighter, and he answered by hugging him and clinging to his round, strong shoulders that Jason knew full well could carry the weight of the world.   
Jason’s movements were perfectly rhythmed and his breathy sighs were just the perfect background to Roy’s loud moans. He had always been more shameless, it didn’t even surprise Jason when they did it the first time. It was just normal for him to hear Roy screaming his lungs out.   
He opened his eyes and saw Roy smirking at him with half-closed eyelids and he smirked back at him before his face have in to the pleasure when Roy manhandled him a little, moving him just right to hit his sweet spot dead on, and it was in moments like this that Jason’s bother that Roy had a better aim than him went straight out the window.  
He tilted his head back and settled his hands on Roy’s shoulders, moaning slightly while Roy let out sighs and moans that were higher and higher, richer and louder each movements they made, until he took Jason’s cock and started to stroke him fast, in time with his erratic thrusts, and Jason screamed with his lips sealed against Roy’s neck and came all over them, and Roy let himself go and came too, inside Jason and held him close until the both of them came down from the aftershocks.   
They managed by some miracle not to spill anything anywhere, and Jason thought satisfied that he avenged himself without even the need to tell Bruce, but he didn’t know that Roy left a picture, in the car, taken a while back with a polaroid, of Jason giving his back to the camera, and he had written “Roy was here” just above the lower back, with an arrow that pointed at his ass.   
When Bruce found it, Dick felt like he could see smoke coming out of his ears, and saw him call a very confused Oliver Queen  
“I might have sucked at being a father, but you did worse!”


End file.
